At the present time the only method of viewing the artistic pictures of compact disc and magnetic tape cassette labels or reading the titles and insignia in adverse lighting conditions is the use of an external lighting means. A dome light in a car or a light in a house or other separate lighting source is needed in order to see the labeling. The previous method of lighting the dome light, can be distracting to the driver or other drivers. Noting in some states the laws do not allow one to drive with the dome light on, due to the reflections from the dome light, emitting inside of and outside of the car. The second method of viewing the compact disc and cassette labels may not be hazardous to one's health; yet, the invention can save you the embarrassment of having to fumble with the lights, when trying to identify the right compact disc or magnetic tape cassette, in a romantic setting. To eliminate the disadvantages of the above referenced method of viewing the labels and to add some pleasure to the user of the compact discs or magnetic tape cassettes, this invention incorporates the use of a lighting means into the protective casings which house the compact disc or magnetic tape cassette. The lighting means allows a viewer to read the labeling or just enjoy the glowing designs on the labels with or without an external light. The invention provides a new way of reading compact disc or magnetic tape cassette labeling and the like in adverse lighting conditions or under any lighting conditions just for enjoyment. The invention relies on PN junctions such as those in relation to diodes and LEDs, and the low amounts of current needed to produce light from PN junctions. The invention was designed to be compact and may be added simply in the manufacturing of the compact disc and magnetic tape cassette protective casings. The before mentioned invention may be retrofitted by cutting a slot in the casing for the switch, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. The design of the invention and the introduction of the electronic circuit into the casings is kept relatively simple allowing the overall price to be competitive with the markets that do not offer the invention. The invention represents a minimum amount of alteration to the preceding protective casings; therefore, not effecting those already employed by the manufacturing of individual casings.
The invention relates to an electric light emitting means for compact discs or magnetic tape cassettes and the like. The before mentioned electric light emitting means invented for compact disc or magnetic tape cassette protective housings and the like is for allowing the user to read labels in most lighting conditions good or bad or to receive stimulation to the eyes if they so choose when looking at the electric light emitting means which appears to be of novelty. After further examination more references have been cited. The main citation being U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,545. The disclosure reveals a flashlight for a container which stores a plurality of magnetic tape cassette casings. A music media can not be stored in the light which is rectangular in shape. The invention relies on a lid closed container and a flashlight. The cited invention does not contain a music media within itself. The invention does not work with open faced storage spaces often found in the ergonomics of a car's dashboard. This invention as disclosed could become a dangerous projectile if the invention is used in a car which becomes involved in an accident.